Ashley Morrison
Ashley Jenna Morrison is a Senior (Grade 12) at Northcreek High School. She is bold and intelligent, able to determine right from wrong most of the time, even though she chooses to do the wrong things because she can be quite reckless but she also serves as a concerned and helpful friend to everyone around her. Ashley's biggest weakness is finding other people just like her, and under the surface, she constantly finds herself preoccupied with her own loneliness. She is not afraid to speak her mind, such as when Kale refused to stand up for himself after being kicked out of Hillary Janeway's funeral, and when Brandon tried to force her to date him. She holds a very pleasant disposition, but also has a wild side she pulls out whenever a party is around, and as well as a fiercer side to her that fights for her right. She is friends with Kale Seymour and Janie Coleman, and was good friends with Hillary Janeway before she committed suicide. She had a conflict with Brandon Na. She is portrayed by Chloë Grace Moretz. Character History Season 1 In All Is Full Of Love, she is first introduced to Kale by Hillary, who is presumably her friend. Ashley gets drunk with both Hillary and Kale at the Northern Mile, They then go to her apartment, where they play beer pong, getting even more drunk. Ashley then plays truth or dare with Kale, and dares Kale to strip naked, and she compliments his body, which Kale thinks is contradicting because she's a lesbian. But it doesn't matter to her. Kale then dares her to kiss Hillary, and she wakes Hillary up, and pulls her into a long kiss, as part of a dare concocted by Kale, but during the kiss, Hillary throws up on her shirt, and falls unconscious. She screams to call an ambulance, and later at the hospital, she starts to get the impression that there is something wrong with Hillary, but Kale doesn't know anything. In Be Good Or Be Gone, Ashley shows up for her best friend's funeral service. She sings Not About Angels by Birdy, and claims it was Hillary's favorite song after they watched The Fault In Our Stars in 2014. But Kale disagrees and they almost get into a physical altercation because of Kale's brash actions, resulting in them getting kicked out. She manages to convince Kale to try and get back in there, and they manage to. In Tonight, Tonight, she is seen at a game of truth or dare, where Janie is dared to kiss her, and they do. Later on, Ashley calls her, as she assumes Janie is a lesbian because she liked the kiss. She is disappointed when Janie tells her she isn't, but seems to lighten up when Janie tells her she's still interested in experimenting. In Sticks And Bricks, In Funplex, In We Own The Sky, Season 2 In Dark Horse, Trivia * Centric episodes of hers include Dark Horse, Hate To See Your Heart Break, Wonderwall, November Rain, Buy The Stars (1), and Buy The Stars (2). * She was originally recurring in Season 1, but was promoted to main in Season 2. * She is the first character that identifies as lesbian in the series. * She is first LGBT character that already came out of the closet before they made their first appearance. * She kissed two girls in different games of truth or dare. The first was Hillary Janeway, and the second was Janie Coleman. ** In the same game of truth or dare with Hillary, she saw Kale Seymour naked as part of a dare she concocted. Relationships * Quotes * Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Characters Category:LGBT